Tak
by InvaderDom
Summary: This fic show a glimpse at Tak's past. What's with the tube in her head? Where'd she get her psycic powers? Find out by reading. Please don't flame, it's rude


**Tak  
****by: Dom C.**

_**Chapter one: **Remember All_

"Where did it all go wrong?"

Seated atop the largest astroid in the entire belt was Tak's escape pod. The oxygen suit was busted so she couldn't go outside. Mimi sat in Tak's lap as she made the final adjustments to her new memory chip.

"This was suppossed to be _easy_," Tak snarled as she sealed Mimi's head. "But, NO. Zim just _had _to be difficult..."

Mimi's eyes lit up bright red. She blinked only once at Tak and set herself into sleep mode. The stars twinkled like crystal clear ice . Blue fire caressed the sky from a shooting star. A wishing opprotunity was missed because Tak was too busy thinking about anything and everything.

"Where did it all go wrong?" she repeated and smashed her right fist into her control pannel. Tak's left hand wandered up the side of her head until she felt the wire that leeched itself onto the front and back of her head. "I forgot almost everything after the opperation."

**xX- Years and Years Ago -Xx**

"This chamber is MINE! You hear me?!"

A smeet by the name of Zim sat in the chamber of knowledge, refusing to move. A robotic armed placed him on the floor and a new, cute, bubbly, purple-eyed, girl smeet plopped into the chair from a chute right above it. Zim was outraged. "Hey! I wasn't done yet! Who're you?!"

The little smeet stared at him, confused. "Uuum..."

"This is MY room! Get your own!"

He grabbed the smeet and shoved her inside the chute. Blue sparks of electricity shot out everywhere. The smeet screamed in pain. She fell out of the chute about fifteen minutes after her shock. Her eyes were no longer bubbly but blank and ominous looking. Two medical assistants ran into the room. "This one's unconcious!"

"What her name?"

The tiny smeet's PAK was plugged into a nearby computer. "Tak."

**xX- Five Years Later -Xx**

"Don't get to close! Your memory!"

A small Irken child sat in a comfined room. Sparks of light flew around her. Three scientists stood on the outside of the room. "Those sparks of light are small pulses of psycic energy. Get to close and your memory is gone."

Another scientist ran into the room. He held a small pink chip in the shape of a circle. He seemed happy and excited. He kept fiddling with his green goggles and black lab coat.

"I may have solved the problem for now!" He waved the chip around. "If we stick this on her clothing, her psycic blasts will simmer down!"

"How long will it last?"

"About 30 years."

"Do you have ANY idea of how short a time that is??!?!"

"Hey! It's the best we'll have until then!"

"You're a fool, Jik. You should just leave that girl be."

Jik the scientist frowned and clenched the chip in his hand. "Just because you don't care..." he looked over at the Irken child from behind the glass. "Doesn't mean that I'm the same." Jik glanced at a silver plate above the door. **SUBJECT: TAK**. Jik placed the chip into a circular tube and it levitated into the hand of a robot arm inside the room where Tak sat. He slowly moved the arm twords Tak and placed the chip on the chest of her torso. What seemed to be in an instant, the sparks stopped. Within seconds, Tak's pupils returned and she let out a wide smile. "I can see again!!" She got up, twirled around, and started to dance. Jik smiled with his success.

The other scientists only looked at him. The tallest one, a green-eyed, creepy, pale green skinned Irken, gave a wicked smile. "Jik," he started. "Congradulations with helping Miss Tak." Jik fiddled with his goggles and his smile grew. "Th-Thank you!" He took off his goggles and placed them inside his lab coat pocket. "It was the least I could do. I was alone once-" The tall Irken inturrupted him. "But I'm afraid that Tak can no longer stay here," the tall Irken sneered. "Would you be comfortabe with her living in your home?" Jik looked at Tak through the glass and saw how happy she was.

"Consider her my roommate.

---  
M'kay, this is the first fanfic I've done in a while so don't shoot or flame me. Constructive critisism is good though D  
This story is suppossed to reveal various things: why Tak is misserable, how she got the tube in her head, and her history of why she hates her life and everyone else...mmyup...


End file.
